


Itch

by gospeller



Series: Blue Love [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 不打tag了, 以前的文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: Jason半夜被一只蚊子咬醒了，他发现床的另一侧是空的，这开始让他很不适应。





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> 一个日久生情，夜里思春的故事 我其实也不知道他们怎么生情的。

Jason Todd醒了，但不是因为噩梦。

他没有睁开眼。手臂某处传来一阵瘙痒，嗡嗡声在他的耳边转悠，扰得他心烦意乱。他抬手猛地拍了下右上方的墙，把那只扰人清梦的蚊子的生命连同他的血一起拍出体内。

一切又归于沉寂了。唯一清晰地提醒着他的只有手臂上的阵阵痒感。他沉浮在一片黑暗中，伸手向一旁探去，摸索着想要抓住什么。床的另一侧冰凉，没有一丝热意，没有余温。褶皱被他的手掌抚平又堆起，他这样毫无自觉地摸了几下，才突然反应过来，感受到自己身体正在进行的动作。

他突然反应过来，自己是在确认。

在确认一个存在。

有着体温，呼出热气，肚子和胸膛起伏，黑发杂乱地搭在额上，睫毛在做梦时轻颤，手脚有时会缠上他的腰和大腿的存在。

Jason控制自己不去在心底默念那个存在的名字，睁开眼睛，撑起身体。窗户大敞着，他发现自己缩在床的一侧，另一侧不多不少留出了一个人的位置，现在空空如也。

他没张嘴，只重重地用鼻子呼出一口气。手臂上的瘙痒感一阵一阵的，或许该怪罪它，因为此刻他觉得心里也像被蚊子咬了一口，和手臂上的红肿一起涌现出一股异样的感觉，直抵胃部，混合着痒意和轻微的痛楚，温暖地在他胃里翻搅，同时还在抓挠他的心脏。

夜风丝毫不能缓解他体内这一团乱糟糟的浆糊。

夜风。他太熟悉夜风了。屋顶上的追逐，奔跑、跳跃……让他有大把的时间和夜风亲密接触。可现在他坐在窗前，这就不一样了，夜风是自己造访的，而不是他在屋顶上偶然撞个满怀的。像是那个马戏团的飞人，在无数次屋顶的（或许是）偶遇后，终于撞进了他的窗子里。闻起来是夜色，风，汗水，凯夫拉，麦片，炉火，还有别的什么像是家一样的东西，他在吻上对方的时候更强烈地感受到了。

男人此刻满头都是冰冷的汗水，划破的制服的肩膀处还带着不知道是不是他的血。糟糕透顶。但他不想去管那些，他只在乎对方的蓝得出奇的眼睛，还有双唇。夜翼的双唇是软的，如他青春期时的肮脏幻想一般。然而男人和往常或是幻想里都不一样，他一言不发，只是把嘴唇贴上去，像索取一个回答。

他们俩都有些晕眩，像想要重新下坠，坠回原样的深渊的软弱的特蕾莎一样发晕。发晕代表害怕。夜翼的头垂了下来，前额抵上他的肩膀，右手紧紧地抓住他的手臂。他笨拙地回应，把右手轻轻而宽松地环上对方的肩，让这变成了一个不太像拥抱，他也不会承认的拥抱。

等什么时候他看起来没现在那么糟糕了。Jason想，把一堆尖锐的刻薄话咽回肚里。再和他算账。

在这个吻之后他们就搞在一起了。字面意义上的搞。没有约会，没有情话，只有性爱。因为他们给彼此定位的关系都不过只是兄弟和床伴。这两个词组合在一起，听上去是有点怪的，但实践起来效果还不错。

一般情况下，他们一周会做爱两到三次，总是在夜巡之后，有时是太过于轻松而无聊得没事可做，有时则又因为打上了好几场酣畅淋漓的架，晚风吹不走身体勃发的热度，于是把肢体行动延续到床上。

偶尔在Dick那里，偶尔在他自己的安全屋。

他无意收集Dick的小癖好，但他总不自觉地注意对方的小动作，比如在脱掉制服前男人总喜欢摸一下后颈，当他抚摸上他的后腰时他会不自觉地颤一下，高潮时他发出的小声音，每次都几乎是同样的。

还有Dick的各种表情。疲惫时的，情欲升起时的，高潮时的，睡着时的。他坚持自己是无意观察的，只不过是它们悄悄地溜进了他的眼睛里。Jason最喜欢男人睡着时的样子，眼皮微颤，嘴唇自然地舒缓开来，没有微笑。以前要么是他先一步离开，要么就是对方在他洗澡时已经跳出了窗子。现在他们已经可以留在对方的床上过夜了。但仅仅是短暂地睡上几个小时，在天亮之前又各奔西东。

这次也是如此，大蓝鸟在他醒来前就飞离了他的床。

Jason仍旧抚摸着床单。几个小时前他的汗水和Dick的汗水交融着滴落进去，密不可分。有的时候，他在事后淋浴时会想起自己正在把身上对方的汗水，体液，和一部分都冲去。刚开始，他的心里为此上升起一股报复般的快感。但后来他再这么想时，水流过的地方却更清晰地记起了Dick的掌心贴上去时湿润又温暖的触感，他努力地反复摩擦刷洗，那感觉却死死地粘着，不愿离去。

对方的身体已经成了一个形状，成了一块印记，成了一种感觉，深深地嵌进了他的身体里。

他终于大声地长叹了一口气。

床的另一侧。Jason把手收回。手臂上蚊子咬的包仍在隐隐作痒。

那里不该那么空的。

一个想法直直地戳开了他心里遮挡的屏障，令他害怕，令他一颤。胃还在翻搅，瘙痒得寸进尺，在他的血管里窜动，和血液一起奔流。他翻身下床，烦躁地转了几圈。如果说刚才心里像被蚊子叮了一口，那么现在那块地方可能开始发炎溃烂了。

Jason已经无法控制自己不要默念那个存在的名字了。它现在正在他心里撒泼翻滚，不断地擦过那块发炎的地方。

妈的。他转过窗台上的盆栽。妈的。他又骂了一句。走进厨房里给自己倒了一杯水。

妈的。Dick Grayson。

Jason不知道他这是怎么了，他不知道为什么手上的瘙痒能让他的心也一起红肿，他不知道为什么一只蚊子威力有这么巨大，他不知道是不是因为那空了的另一侧。

他吞下最后一口水，用力地、愤愤地抹了把嘴。

既然不知道这是怎么了，那他就猜。他想，这可能是因为夜风有点凉。他又想，也可能是屋里太热。他想，可能是因为自己被打扰了睡眠。他又想，也可能是因为他迫不及待地想要继续凌晨没有过瘾的战斗。他想……

好吧。他想，这可能是爱情。

瘙痒并没有因为他终于承认而找出的这个看起来最正确的答案而平息，Jason塌下肩膀，又给自己倒了杯水。

或许唯一的解决办法还是去找Dick Grayson。


End file.
